Hetaoni: the escape
by procastinating-tothemax
Summary: Italy's heart had stopped beating, Englands eyes could no longer see and spain and Romano could no longer return to their time loop, and perhaps didn't want to. How on earth were they to escape now? Hetaoni Fic.


This has been transferred from my Tumblr blog

It is a thank you fic to my followers and a friend of mind suggested I upload it on here so here you go. My take on how Hetaoni ends and a few plot twists in there while i'm at it, i hope you all enjoy.

WARNING:. This fic takes place AFTER the latest part of the hetaoni Saga, this is my take on things with the help of a few others who stayed up past 3 am on a morning to help me write.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS

_Chapter 1_

Germany held his breath as Japan continued to shout Italy's name, relief washed through, he was alive. Italy was alive, not awake, but he was alive. Japan himself was checking Italy's pulse every two seconds making sure he was breathing and his heart was beating. Germany remained sat diligently beside the fallen nation, refusing to leave as long as there was a glimmer of hope for him. " Please…. wake up Italy" He whispered dropping his head slightly.

—

Italy stood in the familiar lobby of the mansion, looking around for his friends but not seeing them anywhere. " Veh….Prussia? Japan?" he questioned stepping further into the mansion, already on high alert in case that… monster was anywhere close. Panic began to over whelm him as he got no response. Rushing forward he ran past the stairs to the Japanese styled room. Perhaps they had scattered?

He skidded to a halt the moment he turned to look around the room. The entrance to the annex was…. open. How? They… it was so early in the timeline, they couldn't have found the annex yet. Stepping forwards slowly he hesitated at the threshold, peering down into the dark murky basement. This is where he had 'died.' This place didn't hold pleasant memories for him at all.

Regardless he carried on down the stairs, steeling himself in case he ran into the thing, after all this is a new timeline, he wasn't dead. Anything could happen. He paused at the bottom step and cocked his head. Was that? Talking? Italy's eyes widened and gasped. yes! Muffled talking, but it was human! There was some-one down here. His feet did the rest of the work rushing towards the door reaching out to grab it he carried on his momentum opening the door.

Barrelling straight into China's back. Italy braced himself for impact but blinked when nothing came, instead he found himself going straight through the other country. He blinked and hopped on one foot, slowly regaining control and balance. He stood there frozen for a few seconds before turning slightly his eyes wide. He…. he was a ghost, he wasn't. He couldn't have just gone through a whole nation right?

Shaking his head he returned from zoning out, tuning into what China was saying, trying to understand why the nation was here in this wretched place. With Russia of all the nations.

—

" A riddle?" Russia questioned looking at the smaller Asian country. What riddle was he speaking of. He looked around the area trying to spot any images in the foggy blackness around them. " I do not think being down here long is a smart idea, Da?"

" Are you frightened Aru?" the other questioned stepping forward kneeling down in the area where England had used his powers. "I said there was one Riddle, But I was speaking about two riddles aru." He explained still examining the area around the fated spot. "This place is called the Annex aru, doesn't that word sound familiar to you? There's a word in English that is said exactly the same. The word means to take a country under your own powers from another Countries Aru. Opium lost his eyesight here Aru, he says it's from using too much magic, but why in this room? Opium had used his magic several times Aru, without any draw backs, even against that Thing. Yet he never lost anything then Aru. I think Him losing his eyesight is because on this room somehow. If we clear the fog or solve the mystery we might return Opiums sight and magic Aru."

Russia continued to watch around him as the other spoke, barely taking in what the other said. It wasn't until the other returned to his side that he noticed the other was finished. " And the second riddle?" He questioned hoping the other hadn't explained that one.

" Aiya slow down. I was getting to it Aru." he grumbled, muttering something before continuing. "Before Italy died I do not think he was telling us everything Aru. He kept looking at the nations strange aru. Like he didn't totally trust us"

" That could be his anxiety Da?" he asked the other as if it was obvious only to get a shake of the head in return.

"No Aru. I think Italy has been through this more times than he would like us to believe" he answered, shivering slightly as what felt like a cold gust of air rushing through him.

" What do you mean?" Russia asked, his usual smile falling into a serious frown, his tone changing to fit his face.

"Think about it Russia Aru. He seemed to know everything that is going to happen, every possible decision we could have ever made. I think he did not tell us about a few time loops"

" Why would he do that? He wants to leave too da?"

" I do not think it is only that thing that we need to fear" resolved looking at the other with a grim expression. A second chill ran through him causing him to shiver this time. " I think you are right aru. We should leave now."

Turning his back to the room China left the dark murky room, Russia pausing to look behind them His eyes scanned the room before following the other away. Perhaps he was searching for the Thing in the darkness or perhaps he had sensed the presence of another. Either way he remained silent.

—-

Italy stood in shock at the other two talking. How? How could he have known? He had kept those time loops hidden hadn't he? The ones he never wanted anyone to know about. Reaching out to grab china, to shake him and tell him to shut up as his surety of the future began to break apart.

He was dead, he was a ghost in his own dream, now forced to wander the mansion, trapped inside until his friend escaped in his own mind. Could he not just wish them free? Apparently not. His hand travelled straight through the other causing China to shiver and suggest leaving.

_No! NO! Don't leave me here!_

Rushing to follow the others frowned as he ended up back in the lobby the moment he passed through the door. What on Earth? How? Frowning slightly Italy stepped forwards, pausing mid step as he heard the steps of the stairs creak, yet nothing physical there. His face pulled into a puzzled look, how had they?

Deciding to check out the strange creak he approached the stairs. Another creak was heard further up along with a bunch of muffled Chinese from upstairs. China? How had he gotten up the stairs without Italy seeing him? Dashing up the stairs he paused at the landing, catching them heading into the bedroom that held the hide out Germany had made.

A smile crept onto his face, they were safe. They must all be safe right? Preparing to greet the others, perhaps he would be seen there? walking to the door calmly he was certain that thing wasn't in his dream.

Until he opened the door China and Russia had entered barely seconds ago and came face to face with a grey torso. Italy instantly slammed the door shut and leaned backwards on it his eyes wide. It was there. His friends… no no don't think that way Italy! He shook himself moving backwards and turning to face the door. he waited for the thing to come through the door and attack him yet nothing happened. Frowning he opened the door again and shut it seeing the grey torso once again. Why wasn't it attacking? He could touch it so it was solid, and he was solid to it.

Shaking his head he closed the door once more and turned his back to the thing, slightly unnerved by this. He found the same such thing happening in every single door he came across. The Piano room, blocked, all the bedrooms on the 1st floor, blocked, the mochi room blocked. The only room not like this was the library.

He slowly entered, looking around. So the Thing wasn't in this room huh? Feeling calmer he relaxed slightly, turning and walking down the main walkway, away from the book shelves. About half way through the library he paused turning to the side. His eyes widened and he turned slightly. Was that….Romano? And Spain!

His face split into a grin and he rushed forwards, arms in the air. " Veh Fratello! Espana You're alive!" He shouted stopping by them. Both looked at him. Italy's happiness over ruled his head, he didn't remember the fact that they shouldn't be able to see him, that he was ghost. To him they looked like a ghost.

He paused slightly and looked at them both worried, They were slightly see through, Italy was sure he could see the rather old, leather bound book behind Romano. In fact he could! fear gripped Italy. Were they? "Romano?" he questioned reaching forward "what's wrong? Why can I see through you?"

The two remained silent for awhile, staring at Italy still, as if They couldn't believe their eyes. Finally Romano clicked out of his daze and rushed forward embracing his younger brother. Italy fell backwards laughing and returning the hug, losing himself once again in the happiness.

After the laughter and happiness had faded Italy's mood grew more sombre. If Romano could hug him that must mean he too was dead right? Moving backwards he looked at the other " What are you doing here Fratello if you're dead…. surely you can pass on right?"

" Che! Dead? What are you talking about Fratello?" he questioned scowling at the other one. His mind soon clicked and his face fell tears gathering in his eyes. " No… Italy…. don't tell me you… You died in the future?" he questioned. Italy Stumbled back staring at him as his answer. He had slipped up. He Had Told Romano about the future.

He covered his mouth and looked down, slowly nodding " I… I'm sorry fratello I….I didn't see it coming! It had never happened in a loop before!" He tried to explain Not watching Spain who was just stood staring with a shocked expression. Italy… dead? In another Time loop. The time loop they had come from.

Romano continued to stare at his brother before grabbing him. " are you messing with me Italy? haven't you died once in this stupid mansion? How could you let it happen again! Che cazzo fai fratello!? Did this happen last time? If You're dead why can we see you and touch you!?"

A gentle hand touched Romano's pulling him from his terrified and distraught brother. " Calm Romano, You're scaring Italy. perhaps we can touch him because we are a paradox, We are in a different time like Romano" Spain piped up looking At Italy with a slight smile. " leave this to us Italy. You should go and check on everyone else. We'll make sure to fix that, you won't die this time around." Spain said confidently with a slight smirk holding Romano to his chest, restraining his protests for freedom.

Italy stepped backwards away from them. he had left his brother with the knowledge he was dead…. Would he really change the time line? or would he end up just creating a new one? So many questions flew around Italy's head as he fled the room.

—-

Italy's feet took him instinctively to the bedroom that held their strong hold, ripping the door open. He expected to come face to face with that Monsters chest again, only to face a bright empty room with the stronghold door closed tightly, not allowing anything inside, unless they knew the way in of course.

Will practised ease Italy got the door open and was soon inside the strong hold, walking up the stairs knowing the others wouldn't be able to hear him as they were in the same time loop. He once again heard China's voice, no doubt telling the others about his theory.

"-I'm telling you Aru! Italy was keeping something from us, even after he told all that about him living through this so many times! He must have been through it more than he said Aru!" The angry Chinese shouted, loud enough for Italy to hear halfway down the stairs. A bitter sweet smile found its way to his mouth as he heard the fist hitting the table of the kitchen. In the next loop he would tell them about all of it. Even the Loops he was ashamed of.

" why Would Italy Do that!?" An even angrier American accent flew back, ah so it was America that was causing all this noise. Reaching the top of the stairs he turned to watch the scene, seeing England sat between the two of them, listening but not seeing the argument. The rest of the nations ,minus Japan, Germany and Prussia, stood there too listening in on the two superpowers argue.

" Aiya! You think I know America? I cannot read minds! Perhaps he thought it would benefit us somehow to not know Aru!"

" Perhaps he was keeping the way out from us. Italy has always been a coward Da?" The Russian added in with a slight smile " I wouldn't be surprised if all those times we died he escaped before turning back time"

" Italy isn't like that! keep out of this Russia, you would rather scare Italy anyway than getting to know him! I say he hasn't kept anything from us that might be helpful!" America directed to Russia, his voice filled with Anger how dare they suggest such a thing!

" You're letting that friendship cloud your judgement Aru! You cannot pretend Italy has changed! He knows everything we do, all the decisions we make and what happens if we do the wrong thing! Admit It America, he knows more than he is letting on!"

The debate raged on for a good few moments, Italy remaining in the corner, away from the nations, fully aware of England's unseeing gaze on him. He could sense him. He knew he was there.

Prussia's voice floated in from around the corner " Oi! I know We're trying to wake Italy up but I don't think he would appreciate waking to the sound of you all Accusing him!"

Italy's heart jumped. Wake his up? He was…. alive? then why wasn't he in his body, why was he outside hearing everything everyone had said? He turned the corner and checked for himself, reaching for his own face before pausing and pulling his hand back. Should he touch his own body?

A pale hand touched his own and he looked to see the see through Figure of the Holy Roman Empire. He gasped and looked at their joined hands again looking back at the old nation. " Holy…. Rome? I…. why are you in here Idiot! you'll get trapped!" he shouted out looking him in the face.

Holy Rome just smiled gently at the other " I was never here Italy…. I've been a ghost for far too long, nothing can keep me here, not even that thing. But you…. No you are far too young.. far too soon in the adventure to die. You must guide your friends for without you they are doomed." The old nation answered him, guiding his hand to the sleeping face of Italy on the bed. " Come I will guide back, you do not belong in the after life Italy, nor do you belong in this mansion.

With that, a hand met a face and the whole world tumbled to black.

—-

He was running in the darkness. He couldn't stop, no, never stop. Never. they were chasing him, he could hear them, their strange cries and menacing footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. the light in front of him only seemed to gets smaller and further away the faster he ran. he panted getting exhausted, reaching out his hand in a feeble attempt to reach the light, feeling himself slip back into the clutches of the monster.

A warm hand wrapped around his own. A strong pale hand. " Keep Running Italy!" The man in front of his shouted, his black cape making him blend in with the surroundings. Italy could just make out the blonde hair from the hat before he felt his feet move faster, faster than before.

The light was getting closer! he would make it! he would be free! A smile appeared on his face as he quickened his pace, overtaking the blonde man. His hand never let go though, causing a terrible jerk when the man could go no further. " Come on!" Italy shouted turning back to face Holy Rome, tears in his eyes. " Come! You can live again! We can be together!"

A sad shake of his head met the Others pleas. The creatures were gaining once again, and Italy knew it. " I cannot go any further Italy. Release me, before they catch up and devour you" he warned his own hand letting to of Italy's.

" No!" the other shouted trying to hold his grip " I won't let you go again! I've waited for so long for you! I won't let you go! Not again!"

Holy Rome looked behind and sighed. " Italy you will meet me again, i promise. Please…. You need to keep living for me."

Italy stared at the other, the creatures close enough to see their terrible faces and hear their footsteps. With a last sniffle he let go of Holy Rome and turned starting to run again, looking back at him. " Promise me you'll see me again! Promise!" He shouted stopping right near the light and turning his back to watch.

" I promise Italy!" The others voice echoed a small smile filled him as he spoke his final words and turned to the oncoming crowd of monsters.

Italy's eyes widened and he screamed "Holy Rome!" The whole dark world tipping causing Italy to fall through and back into life.

—

Italy's body jerker up screaming a name he hadn't screamed in many centuries. tears pricked his eyes as he looked around frantically for the old nation. He promise to meet him again. He promised. His mind didn't take in the other nations in the room until his sleepy fog had left him.

He looked around at the shocked faces in the room, Many of surprise, others of happiness. Italy spotted Germany's own look of surprised happiness and tears welled up.

Tackling the other, he cried into his chest.


End file.
